


Hey, Professor!

by nushiewrites



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crushes, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Homophobia, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 08:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nushiewrites/pseuds/nushiewrites
Summary: based on this vineandthis post“Ooh, you're blushing, do you have a crush on Patton, you nerd?” Virgil joked. Logan shook his head.“I’ll just say it's not Patton I have that's making me, ugh, feel things,” Logan replied. Virgil's eyes widened just a smidge at that statement, but he soon pushed down the flicker of hope of Logan liking him back and returned to normal. There was no way a guy as great as Logan was going to like a guy who was as much of a mess as Virgil.





	Hey, Professor!

**Author's Note:**

> [ read it on tumblr ](https://the-sanders-sides.tumblr.com/post/184418701651/hey-professor)

Virgil caught his laugh with a hand over his mouth as Logan accidentally made a dad joke for the third time in one conversation. 

“Jeez L, Patton's really rubbing off on you, isn't he?” Virgil teased, nudging Logan's side with his elbow as the two walked through campus. It seemed like there was an event going on up ahead, but the two paid no mind to it.

“Shut up,” Logan said curtly without any real bite behind his words. His face was red from embarrassment and from a stupid, useless infatuation he didn't want to admit. Virgil poked Logan's cheeked and smiled coyly, almost like a cat.

“Ooh **,** you're blushing, do you have a crush on Patton, you nerd?” Virgil joked. Logan shook his head. 

“I’ll just say it's not Patton I have that's making me, ugh, feel things,” Logan replied. Virgil's eyes widened just a smidge at that statement, but he soon pushed down the flicker of hope of Logan liking him back and returned to normal. There was no way a guy as great as Logan was going to like a guy who was as much of a mess as Virgil. 

“It’s Roman! Haha, I can't believe  _ you _ like  _ Roman _ , you guys always argue!” Virgil exclaimed, certain he found who it was. 

“Why yes, I do like Roman… as a friend.” Virgil playfully punched Logan in the arm. 

“Well, as long as you're not dating our resident snake man, I approve.” Virgil decreed. Logan laughed at that, but his laughter died down and the friendly conversation cut off as the two realized what the big ‘event’ they were nearing really was. A professor and numerous students were holding signs that read ‘Gays Go To Hell’ and ‘Homo Sex Is Sin’ and the like. They were spewing hate and yelling for all gay students and faculty to leave the university. Another group of students was fighting against the hate and trying to shut them down. Overall, it was a messy conglomeration of people shouting over each other and pushing each other with the fight getting bigger every second.

“Shit,” Virgil mumbled as he started to tense up. Logan stopped walking and turned to face Virgil. 

“Are you alright?” Virgil shrugged.

“I-I don't like being around all this. It sucks and I wanna make fun of them or prove them wrong, but I-I’m- wait is that Roman and Patton?” Virgil pointed behind him. Logan turned around and saw Patton and Roman posing and taking a selfie with a sign that said “Homo sex is sin” while covering the S so it says “Homo sex is in.” 

“Hey, Ro, Pat! Nice job!” Virgil called out to them. Patton gave a thumbs up back and a wide smile. 

Logan turned back around and asked, “Virgil, I simply can’t stand the new knowledge that my calculus professor really doesn’t know anything and that I shouldn’t be learning from him. Do you want to show him how ignorant and unworthy of teaching he is?” 

“Shit, that's your professor? Lo, that could end badly for you,” Virgil said, hunching in on himself to make himself smaller. 

“You want to show everyone what's right, correct?” 

“I do, L, I'm just- I'm scared of getting hurt. I'm scared of  _ you  _ getting hurt,” Virgil confessed. Logan smiled softly. 

“I can't guarantee that everything will be okay as Patton would say. But I can say that no matter what consequences, fighting for what's right is worth it.” Virgil nodded. 

“Yeah, yeah, you're right…”

“I always am,” Logan smirked. “Anyway, just follow my lead, okay?” Virgil agreed and Logan grabbed Virgil's hand and pulled the two of them over to directly in front of the math professor.

“Hey Professor!” Logan shouted making sure his teacher was watching. He held Virgil's face who understood what was about to happen and nodded. The two pressed their lips together, and as they leaned into the kiss they heard Roman and Patton cheering them on and the professor shouting “Step back, I think I'm gonna vomit!” They both pulled away after that, not wanting to aggravate the situation they put themselves in even further. Virgil stared at Logan's flushed face and bit his lip. 

“Would you like to show these losers what's right back in my dorm?” Virgil asked. Logan nodded, and the two walked away from the crowd, their hands brushing against each other as they walked. 

“So, it really wasn't Roman you had a crush on. Haha, you loser, you like like me. I can't believe you have feelings,” Virgil teased. 

“I didn't ask for them!” Logan exclaimed as they neared the entrance to Virgil’s building, “Do you have the same feelings about me?”  Virgil laughed. 

“Of course I do dummy, why else would I invite you to kiss some more in my room?” Logan’s eyes widened. 

“Oh, that's what you meant. I thought we were gonna destroy more homophobes from your dorm room. But the kissing would be a better use of my time than trying to change the mind of those obstinate asses,” Logan and Virgil entered the dorm building, “Feelings are so… icky.”

“Oh yeah they are. You better not tell anyone I had a crush on you, it'll ruin my reputation,” Virgil responded, walking up the stairs with Logan in tow.

“Virgil, you’re a self identified emo. Emo is short for emotional.” 

“Shut your mouth hole. I won't tell anyone you like like me if you don't tell anyone I like like you,” Virgil proposed.

“So boyfriends who don’t have feelings for the other?”

“No, no, you've got it all wrong. Boyfriends who have feelings for each other, but don't let anyone see those gross feelings,” Virgil said as they turned into a hallway. Logan snapped his fingers.  

“Like Holt and Kevin from Brooklyn Nine Nine!” 

“Exactly L, we're gonna be the dream couple.”

“Oh, I can so get behind that,” Logan smirked, “Well it seems we've made it to your dorm room.”

“Indeed we have,” Virgil said with a wink, shutting the door behind them as they walked in. “Let’s destroy some homophobes.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey! i hoped u like this! it was fun writing it!
> 
>  
> 
> [ my tumblr ](https://www.the-sanders-sides.tumblr.com)


End file.
